


--The mistletoe kiss.--

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [78]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Greg, just not the best time now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “I don't think that was a good idea, Sherlock.”“It's tradition, Lestrade. As long as we are standing under the mistletoe.”Sometimes, the timing just isn't right. That doesn't mean there isn't hope.





	--The mistletoe kiss.--

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).



**\--The mistletoe kiss.--**

 

“I don't think that was a good idea, Sherlock.”

 

Even as he says the words, he wants to take them back. His lips are still tingling from the kiss, the taste of Sherlock still on his tongue and his hands are still holding on to the man tightly. As if his body doesn't want to let go, even if his mind knows it's for the best. Sherlock looks at him with a slightly off focused look and it tugs at his heartstrings, a glimmer of pride flickering up when the man blinks rapidly. Sherlock's mouth looks inviting and Greg's not sure if he'll be able to move on from this moment now that he knows how the man tastes.

 

“It's tradition, Lestrade. As long as we are standing under the mistletoe.” Sherlock's voice is a tad rougher than usual and Greg's fingers tighten around the man's biceps, his body buzzing as Sherlock bites his lower lip, a hint of shyness in his eyes Greg hasn't seen before. Their gazes go upwards, staring at the mistletoe that started this whole situation and Greg isn't sure if he wants to tear it from the ceiling or just leave it there and kiss Sherlock again.

 

He feels the gentle press of lips against his neck and he can barely keep the moan inside him as Sherlock moves closer, placing another kiss on his neck, his hands slipping around Greg's waist and it would be so easy to let go, to go with the moment and let things happen. Instead, he lets out the breath he'd been holding, gently but firmly pushing Sherlock away from him and create some space. The disappointment in Sherlock's eyes almost cuts him in half but he can't bring himself to go further. These few kisses have already been sweet torture.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“You enjoyed it, Lestrade.” Sherlock's voice is soft, as if afraid of breaking the moment completely. He reaches out, capturing Greg's wrist and Greg's body doesn't want to obey him, letting Sherlock touch him and take a step closer. His breath catches again when Sherlock bows his head, placing a kiss on Greg's wrist before looking up again, all his emotions clear to see.

 

“I can feel it in your pulse and see it in your eyes. I can still see the want, Lestrade.”

 

The way Sherlock is talking right now makes it hard for Greg to remember why he stopped this in the first place. The man sounds honest and Sherlock's cheeks are a soft pink that Greg wants to take a photo of to remember forever. He's not seen the man blush much, and the realization it's because of him makes him want to do or say something to enrich the color.

 

“You enjoyed it.”

 

“Of course I enjoyed it, Sherlock.” Greg sighs, running through his hair with his free hand, only now noticing Sherlock is still holding the other. It feels so natural being touched by Sherlock it almost makes him want to cry.

 

“Then what's the problem?”

 

“You know the problem. I know it's been some months since Alan and I broke up but I'm not ready for- Whatever this is.”

 

“Lestrade.” The way Sherlock says his name makes him evert his gaze, not able to see the pity in Sherlock's eyes. He'd been single now for about 5 months but it still didn't feel real at times, thinking Alan would call him up or show up on his doorstep to apologize.

 

“ _You're always off together, Greg! Whenever he calls, whatever he asks for, you always run out and give it to him! I'm not an idiot, Greg! I see the way he looks at you. At me!”_

 

Greg hadn't told the whole truth about his break-up with Alan. He still didn't fully know if Alan had a valid point. At least not about Sherlock. There definitely was truth in the fact that he worked long hours, some weeks hardly being home and not having time for social events but Alan had known that from the start. Still, after turning DI, Greg's days had become even busier and longer and there had been too many days where he'd come home to find an Alan fast asleep.

 

“I don't want you to be my rebound, Sherlock.”

 

“I don't mind.”

 

“But I do.” Greg smiled, using his free hand to stroke Sherlock's cheek, his heart skipping a beat when the man's eyes fell closed, leaning into the touch. He couldn't resist placing a gentle kiss on Sherlock's forehead, feeling Sherlock's hand on his chest when they looked at each other again.

 

“You deserve better, Sunshine.”

 

Sherlock was about to open his mouth, but Greg shook his head, creating space between them so he wasn't standing under the mistletoe anymore. He'd need to have a word with Sally when she came back in the new year.

 

“I'm just not ready, Sherlock and, if anything like this were to happen, then I want it to mean more then just a pity fuck.”

 

“It's not pity.” Sherlock's eyes went a shade darker, stepping forward but Greg held up his hands, suddenly exhausted and broken. His eyes met Sherlock, seeing the second the man needed to translate Greg's body language, a pained expression in his eyes when it clicked into place.

 

“Okay, then.”

 

“Okay?” Greg asked, frowning when Sherlock nodded his head, a small smile on his lips as he looked up at Greg.

 

“I can wait. Till you're ready.”

 

Before Greg can even comment on it, Sherlock is gone, the door closing gently behind him and he stays glued to the spot for at least 2 minutes, going over everything that's happened in the last 30 minutes. There a tiny piece of his heart that's warmed up by it all and he shakes his head in disbelief, a soft smile on his lips as he looks up at the mistletoe.

 

Maybe he won't have that talk with Sally after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit. Not all my stories have a happy ending. But this one also isn't a real 'sad ending'. 
> 
> Thank you, Nala, for helping me with this one. Talking to you about stories always inspires me. 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
